1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transferring applications between mobile terminals, and more particularly, to a method for installing applications that has been installed in an old mobile terminal to a new mobile terminal easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
When replacing an existing mobile terminal with a new mobile terminal, there is a need to input various types of data stored in the existing mobile terminal to a new mobile terminal. A representative example of important data among data stored in the existing mobile terminal may include an address book data in which phone numbers, names, etc., are stored. An address book installation program for installing address book data from an old mobile terminal to a new mobile terminal has been previously commercialized.
The conventional installation program is installed in a computer furnished in, for example, an agency that sells mobile terminals, a service center that repairs mobile terminals, and the like, so as to configure an apparatus for installing an address book. The installation apparatus is connected to the old mobile terminal to read the address book stored in an old mobile terminal and transform the read address book into a data format suitable for a new mobile terminal, and transmits the converted data format to the new mobile terminal. In this manner, the address book data stored in the old mobile terminal is also stored in the new mobile terminal. With such a conventional installation apparatus, the user can use the address book without any inconvenience to input data individually.
Recently, as functions of a mobile terminal are becoming diversified, data to be installed to a new mobile terminal by a user among data stored in the existing mobile terminal has expanded. For example, in addition to the address book data, other types of user data have continually been increasing. In particular, many applications known as APPs may be installed in a smart phone. A smart phone is one example of a mobile terminal, which can function in ways similar to a computer. A tablet PC or a portable computer are additional examples (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘portable terminal’). In the case of the conventional applications, a unit capable of automatically installing the existing mobile terminal to a new mobile terminal is not provided. Therefore, there is a problem in that a user newly installs the existing applications in a new mobile terminal one by one, each time he/she purchases a new mobile terminal. As a result, a user must reinstall individual applications, sometimes paying again for changed applications, and sometimes repeating an authentication procedure for applications to be authenticated so that a right to use the applications can be obtained, or the like. Further, a user may use several tens to several hundreds of applications, and thus, cannot accurately remember what applications he/she uses. Further, a user must sometimes search each application through websites one by one, which is inconvenient and time consuming.